


The one where Andriel get Cats

by Welikesandalwood



Series: the one with all the ships [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is allergic to cats, Bisexual Kevin Day, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, King and Sir, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welikesandalwood/pseuds/Welikesandalwood
Summary: "We did not canoodle for at least the first year," countered Andrew.“you were the little spoon" Neil wasn't backing down on this."big words coming from a bottom," a smirk in Andrew's voice.Neil’s cheek’s flushed, “Power bottom.”Andrew smiled at this, "shh, not in front of the kid's," he said quietly, gently stroking the now sleeping kittens.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: the one with all the ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022586
Comments: 20
Kudos: 298





	1. The one with King and Sir

"honestly, you could help 'Drew," Neil remarked, amusement evident in his voice.

“I am helping. I’m picking what we need.”, Andrew responded from his seat, lying inside the grocery trolley Neil was pushing around their local Walmart, grabbing treats off the shelves as they collected in a pool of future cavities on his abdomen. At this rate, all they had picked was some 2-minute ramen, a 36-pack toilet paper pack (because Andrew declared Neil was 'full of shit'), and what looked to Neil like every type of candy bar Andrew could reach from his self-proclaimed trolley-throne.

They would not have room for anything they actually needed. Still, the domestic bliss that was grocery shopping with your midget boyfriend for your new home (because you could buy a house now that the Japanese Mafia aren't trying to murder you) warmed his heart.

  
Neil would just need to come grocery shopping again tomorrow for the essentials, preferably without Andrew. It was currently 11:53 PM. The boys couldn't sleep – too anxious about actually moving into their new home tomorrow morning. They had decided to take a drive and figure out their location along the way as they so often do.

They paid for their scanty groceries and had just mounted the Maserati when Andrew froze with his key mid-way to the ignition. Neil’s fight-or-flight instincts told him to be anxious, but the look on Andrew’s face made him curious. It was the look Andrew got when he is particularly intrigued by something – or someone. The momentary flash of unguarded emotion before he puts back on the mask of indifference.

  
Without a word, Andrew jumped back out of the Maserati and then was out of view a moment later. Neil followed suit, to find Andrew crouching on the floor, searching under the car. Before Neil could voice his confusion, Andrew had stood back up, producing a cat in each hand. He said nothing at all but stared at Neil as if waiting for Neil to follow his cue. Neil did not actually know what his cue was.

“Whatcha got there 'Drew?" Andrew now gave him a look that just said, 'Don't be an idiot.'

"yes, I can see you have some feline friends, but like .. why? What do we do with them?”

Andrew proceeded to stare. Neil sighed, giving up. He pulled out his phone and googled where the nearest animal shelter was. Accepting that their midnight adventure tonight would involve cat relocation and fewer blowjobs.

  
"Okay, the animal shelter is about 13 minutes away. It's in the opposite direction from the house, but we don't have practice in the – Heyyyy!?, What - ??” Neil broke off mid-sentence as Andrew had transferred the orange cat to balance between his chest and right hand (which held the grey cat) and used his left hand to throw Neil’s phone into a nearby shrub.

  
Neil pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed exasperatedly. Many people thought that Andrew was too nonchalant to really care about anything. Neil knew just how extra his boyfriend is.  
"Okay, 'Drew, remember that whole communication thing,"

" I don't want to leave them at the shelter."

  
"Okay, where do we leave them then? Are they wild cats? Will they be fine if we just…leave them where we found them? I mean preferably not under a vehicle, but, ” Neil paused; Andrew was looking at him as if he had just suggested they hand over the cats to a taxidermist.

  
Realization dawned on Neil, somewhat belatedly. “Drew..you don’t..you don't want to KEEP them, do y-"

  
"I'll let you name them" Andrew mostly maintained his nonchalant demeanour, but his excitement was evident in how quick he jumped at the slightest hope that Neil would agree.

  
However, Neil was not expecting this. "we're not even cat people..are we? I've never had a pet. We won't be able to keep them alive I don't even know where to start. Do you even know how to take care of a cat?”

  
"one of the foster homes I was in had a cat. I know the basics. It can't be rocket science. Whatever we don't know, I'll read up on."

  
“ Andrew, we're at practice 15 hours a day, we have away games every second week, we don't have the time to invest in being ..cat dads. Don’t we need to, like, walk them and stuff, when would we - ”

  
"That's dogs, smart ass," but something was different in Andrew's composure now. He didn’t seem angry; he wouldn't force Neil into a commitment like this. But Neil noticed that that glint of hope had gone out from Andrew's eyes. He was all business again. Far more nonchalant than he usually is when he and Neil are alone.

Andrew tossed the car keys to Neil and told him to get his phone from the bush. When Neil returned to the car, Andrew was shotgun in the Maserati, programming the shelter's destination into the Maserati's GPS. As if that wasn't alone a bizarre sight (since the GPS was solely for when Neil needed the car – Andrew would read directions once and then remember them), two cats were curled up on his crossed legs. The orange kitten was chewing tentatively at Andrew's armbands. At the same time, the grey cat seemed content to stare at Andrew in a very Andrew-like way, it's furry face not betraying its emotions or thoughts. Regardless, both felines appeared to take to Andrew.

Neil assumed the driver's seat and repositioned the seat and mirror's to his height. Neil wanted to know why he was driving, but from the corner of his eye, as they reversed out of the parking lot, he could see Andrew soaking up these moments with his new kittens. Each cat was barely bigger than Andrew's – relatively small- hands. Six minutes from their destination, Neil tried not to melt at the sight of Andrew gently stroking the orange cat just above its tail. The grey cat, seemingly content with whatever it was looking for in Andrew, had turned its gaze at Neil.

  
"That cat is looking at me with judgment."

  
"that's its face," Andrew countered

  
“you look at me the same way; when I'm being particularly daft." Andrew gave him the look. Andrew and the grey cat were now giving Neil matching judgemental looks. Neil realized this was one of those times he was being particularly daft.

“King Fluffkins," stated Neil solemnly as he realized that he could never really turn Andrew down when he wanted something. Andrew so rarely _wanted_ anything.  
  
"hmm?" Andrew responded as if disturbed out of a cat induced trance.

  
"you said I could pick the name," explained Neil as he made a U-turn, changing directions 3 minutes from the shelter. The GPS berated him in a high pitch tone. Neil switched her off.

  
“if we were keeping them,”

  
“we’re keeping them,”

  
"you said we don't have the time," countered Andrew.

  
"We don't. I'll try making a few less dumbass decisions a day; you should have more time to walk the cat's if you're not taking care of me," strategized Neil, very seriously.

  
“I’ll make time to take care of you when you undoubtedly proceed to make dumbass decisions. Also, no one walks cats,"

  
“the judgemental one is King Fluffkins. You should name the orange one."

  
Andrew was quiet for a beat. "we're really keeping them? You didn't want to. I'd never force you to." Neil mentally kicked himself for even considering taking this away from Andrew.

“we’re keeping them. Should we circle back to Walmart and buy some ..milk and stuff?”

  
"Are you certain? Because we can take them to the shelter. It's fine. The worst thing we could do to them though is take them home for a few days, give them a name and a home, and then if they're too much work, leave them at the shelter-" Andrew was kind of having a bit of a rant.

  
Neil's heart broke. He hadn't realized how much this meant to Andrew. He thought the cats were impulsive. "- I would never let you get attached to something and then take it away, sweetheart. We are keeping these cats. You are naming Garfield. after that, we are buying them supplies before going home, and hiding them from your twin brother who, just in case you have forgotten", Neil smirked because of course Andrew hadn’t forgotten, “is allergic to cats." It struck Neil as convenient that tonight – or last night since it was just after 12 – was their last night in the Columbia house. Nicky was moving to Germany to finally settle down with Erik; Andrew and Neil were moving in together, and Katelyn was moving into the Columbia house with Aaron.

Andrew’s face was one of disdain “ugh, no, not Garfield. Something reasonable.”

  
"well, King Fluffikins can be King for short."

  
“Sir Fat Cat McCatterson," stated Andrew consideringly.

  
Neil took a moment to appreciate the love of his life. "Sir for short," he added, just as seriously. Andrew hadn't responded, but Neil knew his response was the reassurance Andrew needed that they would, in fact, keep the cats.

  
“Nicky is going to lose his mind."

  
"he's going to be pretty upset that we waited for the month before he leaves the continent to get cats."

  
“Aaron is going to think we planned this. Adopting cat’s the night before we move out."

  
“I’d have adopted them even if we weren’t moving out,” Neil knew this wasn't true. Aaron was, in fact, very allergic to cats, and Andrew always took care of his brother. After three years of joint therapy with Bee, which was now only a monthly occurrence, they care about each other as much as they always did. They just express it better these days.

  
"-But I'll lock them in the guest room when he comes over to the new house."

  
"The room he'll be sleeping in when he comes over?" Neil asked, smirking.

  
"oh no, I assumed Katelyn would be sleeping in the guest room when they came over unless he comes without her, which is probably preferable. Maybe this will initiate that." Neil looked at Andrew curiously. He didn't respond right away.

  
“ No one will be canoodling in our home but us," explained Andrew, "any couples who decide to spend the night shall figure out among themselves who's taking the couch."

  
Neil let out a bark of laugher as the warmth of 'our home' spread through his heart. "I don't think we can really ask Nicky or Erik to take the couch," explained Neil, "considering he let me canoodle you for three years in his home."

  
"We did not canoodle for at least the first year," countered Andrew. "We snogged, and then I sent you on your merry way."

  
“you were the little spoon" Neil wasn't backing down on this.

  
"big words coming from a bottom," a smirk in Andrew's voice.

  
Neil’s cheek’s flushed, “Power bottom.”

  
Andrew smiled at this, "shh, not in front of the kid's," he said quietly, gently stroking the now sleeping kittens. Neil's heart warmed. He knew at that moment that he had made the right decision about the cats. He was moving into his new home tomorrow—his home, with his long-term boyfriend. Andrew Minyard was his boyfriend. He was moving into his new home with his long term boyfriend and their two very appropriately named kittens. They had a family. He lived long enough to have a family. At the corner of his eye, he sneaked a peek at his boyfriend.

  
"don't look at me like that," berated Andrew.

  
Neil smiled, "but you're my answer," he responded right on cue, as he reached out with his free hand and gently stroked Andrew's bangs as Andrew stroked the kitten's fur.

  
Neil was still certain that he had no idea how to be a cat dad. But he knew that he would try. He knew that as long as his Drew was next to him in their Maserati, life couldn’t be too bad. He knew that Andrew was his answer.

  
They’d figure the other answer’s out together.


	2. The one where Kevin is bisexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think we should tell him?”
> 
> “Tell Day he's not as straight as he thinks, or tell my brother that Kevin subconsciously wants to smash?”
> 
> “Tell Kevin that he’s bisexual. And I guess, tell Aaron that Kevin subconsciously wants to smash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter serves as a prequel to Part 2:The one with Kevaaron

Neil wakes to the sound of movement. When he opens his eyes, he's in a foreign room. He's about to freak out when he recognizes the blonde hair tickling the scars on his cheek. Andrew really is the little spoon. In his mind, he recites the few consistencies that keep him grounded,

> ‘my name is Neil Josten  
>  I am a pro exy striker  
>  Nathan is dead  
>  The Moriyama's want me to live.  
>  I am in love with one boy.  
>  That boy is Andrew Minyard’

Andrew is there, grounding Neil even in unconsciousness. His back flush against Neil’s chest. His hair tickling Neil. His breathing calm and constant, sleep unplagued by his inner demons - for now at least.

Neil hears noises again from downstairs. He’s about to grab one of Andrew’s knives from his armbands on the small antique table next to the bed when Andrew feels him tense, "It's just the cats,"

He turns to face Neil for a moment before climbing directly on top of Neil’s body and settling into whatever state between semi and unconsciousness he currently occupied.

Andrew still had his days where he didn't want to be touched, especially when asleep. They still used their "yes or no" method. But, a happy Andrew was surprisingly clingy. He clung to Neil in his sleep like a baby koala.

Then, they heard a more distinct shuffle of movement in their house that definitely couldn’t be two pint-sized kittens in a house of barely any furniture. They’re both out the bedroom door before they can even communicate that there might be an intruder. Neil notices Andrew doesn’t have his knives and moves to position himself between Andrew and the threat.

  
That’s when they see a rather shirtless Kevin Day shuffling through the built-in cabinets of their new kitchen. They haven't even used the kitchen as yet, since this is exactly their first morning waking up in their new home. And Kevin shouldn’t be here.

  
“Did you give Kevin a key?” whispers Neil to Andrew, bewildered.

  
"I didn't even give him our address,"

It seems that Kevin had noticed quietly conversing because; "Fucking finally, Neil! I was going to come, wake you up to go for a morning run, but I know Andrew doesn’t like being woken up,”

  
“Also, we didn’t invite you,” hints Neil, who does not want to go for an early morning run right now with Kevin Day.

He had plans for his morning. He was going shopping with Andrew to buy kitty litter. The fancy kind. That clumps. It was decided during pillow talk the previous night that King and Sir are no longer Andrew and Neil’s foster kids but their adopted children, and they deserve the best. Neil is still adamant about trying to walk them.

Unphased, Kevin talks over Neil, “and we should really do the grocery shopping. Do you even own a frying pan? I can find nothing but candy in the cupboards – honestly Andrew, you’re a professional athlete -”

  
“– they're Neil's" Andrew lies, quite unsuccessfully.

  
" – absolutely nothing I can make for breakfast here at all," Kevin continues, ignoring Andrew while Andrew replies, "because you don't live here" at the same time that Neil says, "we've only just moved in”

“let’s go for a run, and then we can do the shopping," Kevin decides on everyone’s behalf.

  
"it's your turn to babysit Day," declares Andrew, turning to his boyfriend. "I'm going back to bed."

  
"OR you could stay down here and play with the kittens while I go finish up the grocery shopping. Maybe actually get the essentials, preferably without the cookie monster taking up residence in my trolley" there's a smirk on Neil's face. Still, he's looking at Andrew with fondness. And morning wood. Kevin is watching them, a look of deep consideration on his face.

Neil kisses Andrew on the forehead, "give me a minute to go change."

  
"Yeah, I need to change too" shirtless Kevin walks back to the guest room.

"did we adopt Day as well?" enquires Andrew.

  
“speaking of which, where are the cats?”

Neil looks around as Kevin reappears in his gym attire, carrying his running shoe in his hands with Sir fast asleep inside it, "Should I leave it outside?"

  
“that’s our cat!” exclaims Neil before Andrew can knife Kevin. If it came down to it, Neil is sure Andrew would choose the cats over Kevin. He's not entirely sure he wouldn't too.

“since when do you have cats?”

  
“We adopted them in the early hours of yesterday morning. Just - give them to me. Both of them”, Andrew snatches the shoe and carefully displaces Sir onto his own lap as he settles on the cold floor.  
Neil considers that they should probably invest in some carpets. And basic furniture.

“-Both – there’s another one?”

  
“just,” Neil is exasperated now. He can only take Kevin in small doses when he’s talking about anything non-exy related. "make use of your tallness and find King."

"KING?" Kevin's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, "Neil Josten, you bastard, tell me you didn't adopt a fucking cat and name it after Riko I swear to fucking God-”

“Ew," Andrew interjects, not very helpfully.

“No, arsehole. I named him King Fluffkins."

"Oh. Andrew agreed to have a cat named…. King ..Fluffkins?" Kevin is looking at Andrew with something akin to humor while staying a safe distance away. Neil decides to throw Andrew under the bus; he hates people making assumptions about Andrew based on his demeanour.

“Andrew named the other cat Sir Fat Cat McCatterson, so."

Kevin looks mildly traumatized. 

  
“I regret nothing.” Andrew looks content, sitting on the floor with Sir licking his toes.

Kevin heads back to the guest room, and Neil isn't sure if it's to look for King, find his other shoe or just leave because he’s disappointed in their cat-naming skills.

"where's the shopping list, sweetheart?”, Neil quietly asks Andrew. Everyone knows Neil calls Andrew "drew" as a nickname. But the pet names are just for them. It feels oddly intimate, calling Andrew 'Baby. Doll. Sweetheart. Angel. Love of my life.' The difference between “Drew” when he’s casual and “my Drew” when he’s lost in the sensation of stolen kisses and being swallowed whole.

“In my memory,” Andrew smirks, and Neil rolls his eyes, "buy Day a girlfriend while you're at it."

"text it to me," regarding the shopping list, "also, maybe we should just get him a boyfriend. I know he thinks he's straight, but I've seen him check you out while he spots you at the gym. It's all very uncomfortable."

“you think that’s uncomfortable?” Andrew notes the jealous tone of Neil's voice but decides not to elaborate on that while Kevin is in the guest room, "I've seen him check out Aaron in the gym, too. That’s uncomfortable for all involved parties, including my violently heterosexual twin brother."

"Yeah, but you’re the hot twin."

  
"we're literally identical."

Kevin returns with both shoes on, carrying King carefully and depositing him on Andrew's lap before proceeding to the kitchen to join Neil.

Neil is feeling a bit petty, so, "I'm trying to convince Andrew that he's the hot twin."

"they're both the hot twin," Kevin responds casually, "it just depends on what you're looking for. What your taste is, y’know."

Neil has no idea how to respond to this. Andrew gives him what Neil has come to understand as the ‘you are being particularly daft’ look. Both Andrew and King have that look, and Neil is currently on the receiving end of the twinned glares. He’s not sure if Andrew or King are more intimidating right now.

Kevin is searching their kitchen cupboards like he owns the place, but at Neil's silence, he elaborates, “it’s like, Andrew has the shoulders, but Aaron has the abs – oh, don’t look so offended Andrew it’s the ice cream!”

  
It’s Neil’s turn to be traumatized as the unwanted image of Aaron’s hypothetical abs invades his mind.

  
Kevin continues mercilessly, "Andrew has the buff muscle, but Aaron has more lean muscle, so it depends on your preference, really. Andrew has the jawline, but Aaron has the cheekbones. So, like I was saying, they’re both the hot twin – for different people."

Neil is feeling extra insecure now, so he blunders on, despite the looks he's getting from his boyfriend and cat. "Oh? And who do you find more attractive Kev?", bitterness soaking his words.

Kevin sticks his head out of their freezer at that, “huh? I’m straight. Also, you have nothing but ice cream and chicken nuggets in here," and he updates their shopping list.

Neil takes a seat in the beanbag chair next to Andrew. “Do you think we should tell him?”

“Tell Day he's not as straight as he thinks, or tell my brother that Kevin subconsciously wants to smash?”

  
“Tell Kevin that he’s bisexual. And I guess, tell Aaron that Kevin subconsciously wants to smash.”

  
“You can’t tell someone their sexuality; they need to realize and come to terms with it on their own. Some people may never need to, but that’s their own choice. With regards to Aaron, he'll be traumatized, and that's hilarious, but I don't think he needs to know anything. He's so very heterosexual and taken."

“Well, I thought I was asexual until you offered to dick me down,”

Andrew looks unimpressed, “never in my life have I used that wording.”

“True, technically, you wanted me to dick you down."

"I hate you."

Neil smiles a real smile, forgetting the insecurity he felt only moments ago. "Doesn't mean you wouldn't blow me."

Andrew takes Neil’s hand and kisses the knuckles. “I’ll text you the list. Get some dinner ingredients; Aaron and Nicky are coming for dinner tonight."

  
“Okay, love," Neil’s eyes dart to where Kevin seems to be having a one-sided intellectual conversation with his cat, "Kevin can look at Aaron's abs and cheekbones."

  
“If you get back soon, maybe you can look at my abs and ..other cheeks."

Neil gets up immediately and half drags Kevin out the door "let's go, Day. We don't have time to waste."


End file.
